


Talia does a cute

by ChaseSpero



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaseSpero/pseuds/ChaseSpero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The slur in Talia’s voice and the way she was swinging her arms around made it obvious that she had, had a copious amount of alcohol....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talia does a cute

“So anyway Mister Garabaldi, can I call you Michael? I’ll call you Michael.” 

Before Garabaldi could answer Talia continued, holding the drink in her hand spilling it slightly, 

“I was at this club for the very first time and you wouldn’t believe what I saw!” The slur in Talia’s voice and the way she was swinging her arms around made it obvious that she had, had a copious amount of alcohol. 

Garabaldi looked at the bartender with his eyebrows raised, he had already told him not to give Talia any more alcohol. Garabaldi was walking by when he saw Talia talking to some stranger and he went to see what was going on and that’s when he realised that she was blind drunk! And that was something he never thought would happen with Talia. 

“Where is she Michael?” Talia asked.

“Who?” 

“Susan silly, where is she? Did you know we’ve been getting along pretty good and I’ve really enjoyed it.” 

“So I’ve heard, you must have told me about 10 times.” 

Garabaldi had called for Susan using the link, after the fifth time Talia had mentioned her and the many attempts Garabaldi had tried to get Talia to go back to her quarters he thought it would be best if Susan was here. 

He caught sight of Susan coming over and Talia finished her drink and slammed it on the table and stood up wobbling slightly.

“Susaaaaan!!” Talia shouted and Susan rushed over steadying Talia.

“How long has she been like this?” Susan said looking at Garabaldi.

“I don’t know, I’ve been here for about half an hour but I’d say she’s been here a while.” 

“Okay.” Susan sighed then she turned to the bartender.

“You better make sure you do not serve Miss Winters anymore drinks and that she doesn’t get like this again, is that understood?” 

The bartender nodded and looked slightly scared and he rushed to the other side of the bar and Garabaldi smirked. 

“Hey, I’ve gotta shoot off but look after her okay?” 

“I will and thanks for calling me.”

Susan turned to Talia who was twirling Susan’s hair around her finger; she pulled the stool out and made Talia sit down. 

“Hey did you know thaaat you’re name is Susan…it’s a pretty name you know.” Talia said and Susan smiled.

“I think I should take you to your quarters hm?” 

“Nooo, we should I think…have a drink together.” 

“I think you’ve more than enough.” 

“No…nope…I had one then two then three then four then –“ 

“I get it.” Susan said stopping Talia and Talia turned her head towards two men who were sitting at a table. She shook her head and then pointed to her head. 

“I can hear them, in here, it’s very noisy and it’s not very nice things.” 

Susan looked concerned, it would be no good Talia staying around here and leaving her in her quarters alone, Susan didn’t like that idea either. 

“Come on Talia.” 

“Come on where? And ooo look Susan, look! I took them off! My gloves see, look.” Talia wiggled her fingers in front of Susan’s face and then she poked her nose and giggled, Susan couldn’t help but laugh but she knew that Talia taking her gloves off wasn’t much of a good idea when she was like this and there were people around them.

“I’m taking you back to mine, you can sleep it off their trust me you’ll thank me in the morning and we can get rid of those thoughts.” 

Talia stood up and held onto Susan. 

“Sooooo you’re taking me back to yours and to your bed?” 

Talia grinned as Susan put her arm around her back, she turned towards the bar.

“She’s taking me to bed!” Talia shouted and people started whistling at them and Susan was mortified, she tried to hurry Talia out and towards her quarters and at first it was difficult because Talia was resisting but she eventually let Susan take her. They got to Susan’s quarters and Talia held the wall for support and walking in laughing. 

“What are you laughing at?” Susan asked getting a glass of water for Talia.

“I…don’t know.” Talia flopped onto the sofa laughing some more. 

“Susaaaan…..Susan!! come here quick!” 

Susan turned and hurried over, worried that something was wrong and when she looked at Talia she saw her smiling and Talia patted the sofa and Susan sat down.

“I’m shhhhh!! Wait hang on….the noise is gone! Where did it go? Why Susan, why…where are your thoughts? I can’t hear them.” 

Talia squinted her eyes and then she tapped Susan’s forehead. 

“Is it working? Oh noooo is it broken?” 

Susan chuckled, Talia was being so adorable and she held Talia’s hand.

“It is not broken trust me.” 

“Well then what’s wrong silly?” Talia said followed by a yawn and as Susan was about to explain why it wasn’t working when Talia started talking again.

“I’m very tired Susan, I think….I think not you me because I can’t hear your thoughts, I think I drank too much!” 

“I think you did too but I’m here and I’m going to make sure you’re going to be okay.”

“Kaaay, you are a special did you know? And I like you…I know you like me too because I am magical like that.” 

Susan smiled, “Yes you are magical and I think it’s time to put your magical self to bed.

Susan turned to pick up the glass of water that she left on the counter so she could get Talia into bed and she thought it went a bit quiet and she turned around and saw Talia sleeping, she looked so peaceful though Susan knew she was going to have a killer hangover tomorrow. Why did she drink so much in the first place? Susan wanted to ask Talia that tomorrow when she was sober. Susan went and put the water in the bedroom on the table and came back to Talia, she stood there for a minute looking at her, at how beautiful she was and she bent down and carefully picked Talia up in her arms and carried her to bed. She bent down and kissed Talia’s forehead making sure the blanket was over her. 

“Sleep well darling.”


End file.
